Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for facilitating the use of a terminal in further consideration of user's convenience.
Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
Recently, when a photo is taken using a mobile terminal, many ongoing efforts are made to research and develop an OIS (optical image stabilization) function for preventing an effect that a focus fails to be stabilized due to a hand tremor or the like. The principle of the OIS function can be schematically summarized as follows. First of all, it is able to eliminate or minimize a shaking or sway by detecting such a motion of a mobile terminal as an acceleration, an angular velocity or the like and then rotating a camera direction toward an opposite direction. In order to assist or replace the OIS function, the demand for a method (hereinafter generally named an OSI function) of eliminating a shaking by reconfiguring photographed image(s) is increasingly rising.